


Baking

by Anonymous



Series: Anon Jams' QnB [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Dating, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quackity and Techno both share a sweet tooth.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Anon Jams' QnB [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104323
Comments: 6
Kudos: 214
Collections: Anonymous





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> I have ten minutes of Valentine's day left and decided to write this! -anon Jams

On the list of things Techno had in common with Quackity, no one suspected baking. The two shared a sweet tooth, and both enjoyed the oddly calming feeling that came with baking them. Upon this discovery, Quackity had become adamant on a bake date. He wanted to spend time making cookies with his love or decorating a cake. He was pleased when Techno agreed but… It was clear almost instantly after they started that them both being together in the kitchen was probably not a good idea.

Quackity had started a war after he smeared chocolate on Techno's cheek in an attempt to be funny. He wasn't expecting Techno to respond back by wiping jam on him! But, things kept escalating from there until nothing but a messy kitchen and two ingredient covered males were left.

Techno huffed softly, leaning back against his chair in a stretch. He ran a hand through his hair, cringing as he felt egg shells and then the yolk.  _ Gross _ . He laughed softly as something hit his chest, and he opened his eyes. Glancing down, he saw a clump of butter on his apron and he grinned loosely. "Had to get the last word, huh?" he asked, looking towards Quackity.

The duck had gotten the worst of it- he was covered in flour and sugar, bits of strawberry jam in his hair and chocolate syrup on his wings. His beanie had been discarded, and the feathers there were stained completely white. In someway Techno felt terrible as that all would be a pain to get out, but he lost that sentiment as Quackity began to creep forward. 

"That wasn't the last word, asshole," he snickered, quickly climbing into Techno's lap, though the piglin did nothing to stop him. "Dumping the flour bowl on me was rude, you know?" he asked, nuzzling his cheek against Techno's. 

Techno chuckled, his hands gently grabbing Quackity's waist. "You shouldn't have dumped milk on my apron," he stated. A soft purr left him as feathers tickled his face and a kiss pressed to his neck. "All is fair in love and war," he added.

Quackity huffed out a small laughed before hugging Techno completely, his wings wrapping around them after a flutter. They were going to be a pain to clean- but he was already planning on forcing Techno to help. "You're a dick. I just wanted sweets," he whined, but there wasn't any real anger. 

"We can try again later," Techno shrugged. He met Quackity's eyes and gently pressed his nose against his. "If you want. I know a pretty good chocolate recipe," he grinned. "It's awesome actually. It'll be  _ really _ good," he promised. 

Quackity sent him a look before pressing back to return the gesture. "I don't have an obligation to believe you after you bullied me," he stated.

"You don't," Techno agreed. "But, the recipe may or may not be Phil's secret one," he said, glancing off innocently.

"Wha-  _ No way _ !" Quackity gasped, moving back and grabbing Techno's shoulders. "There's no way you know that!" he accused, "I thought Phil wouldn't tell anyone!" 

Techno hummed. "Who said he told me?"

Another gasp left Quackity and then he smirked. "Oh my,  _ Techno _ . Did you steal it?" he asked, squeezing his shoulders gently. 

Techno squeezed his waist in return. "Maybe. You can't prove if I did or didn't," he smiled softly. "Regardless, we can't make it if you think it'll be bad," he trailed off.

"I take it back!" he exclaimed quickly. "Please, I'm sorry! Let's make it, alright? We can clean up and then get started!" he pressed an apologetic kiss to his cheek. "Please, mi amor,  _ please _ ." 

Techno laughed and kissed him gently, though it was hardly that. The two laughed into each other's mouths, not able to keep it serious as they pulled apart with a shared fondness. "You're forgiven," he teased, threading his fingers through Quackity's hair gently. He didn't get to do it often, so he moved his hand slowly to savor the action. 

Quackity didn't mind, cooing softly and mimicking a purr at the action. It was cute. 

"Let's start cleaning," he said. Then, he made a face as he felt a clump of jam that caused Quackity's hair to stick together. "Maybe we should shower first," he mumbled, frowning as he pulled his fingers away gently, being careful not to pull. 

"Oh  _ Techno~.  _ If you really want you can shower with me," Quackity winked and Techno gently bopped him on the head, gaining a laugh. "Seriously though, would you help? I don't think I can wash my wings by myself," he said, fluttering them with a light cringe.

Techno watched as powder flew off of them into the air, a sigh leaving him. "Yeah, I'll help. Let's get you cleaned up, Ducky," he agreed, nudging him off his lap.


End file.
